Generally, hinge assemblies, such as those used in door assemblies, include a first hinge leaf fixed to a doorframe and a second hinge leaf fixed to the door. Sometimes, the door may be offset relative to the doorframe by the hinge assembly. Other times, a position of the door relative to the doorframe may change over time, thereby affecting performance of the hinge assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.